ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Invasion
Notes Let's just say this episode gets straight to the point. This episode also adds a tribute to my first Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Den-O. Dialogue The date is November 10th, 2028, Christmas commercials were flooding the TV's, and all was well... until an alien spaceship landed in a nearby grassland. John walked into the lounge room, Caboose was looking out the window at the morning sun, Amy was eating some kind of foreign breakfast soup that John didn't feel like asking her about, Max was playing video games, and Charles and Jose were watching TV. John sat down in his favorite chair... his comfort didn't last long. The alarm went off, signaling that an unidentified flying object has entered EDF airspace. John: Son of a... The members got up immediately and headed to the Command Room. Amy: Captain? Are you coming? John was agitated John: Yes, ill be there in a second. (Sigh) John walked into the command room. Max: Hey, I recognize that signal... Charles: It's an Alien Baltan signal! Max: That's it! John: Everyone, VTOLs! Sync? Members: Sync! Caboose: Coffee Machine! The members entered the VTOLs and headed to the grasslands. Jose: I hope this isn't like the last Baltan. Charles: I hope not. The team landed. Nothing was there but some trees, rocks, and of course, a flying saucer. The team walked up to the alien spaceship. Max: (yelling) Hello!? Caboose: Hello Max. Max: Not you, Mr Baltan?! The door of the spacecraft opened, and sure enough, a Baltan stepped out. All of the members pointed their weapons at the seijen. Alien Baltan: Wait! Please! Don't fire! Max stepped forward. Max: Why? Alien Baltan: I am with the Baltan Rebellion, and I come bearing a warning! John: Go on... Alien Baltan: The... The Dominion, they are still mad at you for taking Mars and establishing the MDF. Amy: The Attack on Mars? That was years ago! Alien Baltan: We are a people to hold a grudge.... John: Whatever, what's your warning? Alien Baltan: The Baltan Dominion, they're coming to Earth! John facepalmed. John: I thought that The Darkness One was they only one we had to worry about. Alien Baltan: That's true. Charles: Huh? Alien Baltan: The Dominion has sided with the Dark Legion. John: When are they Coming? Alien Baltan: Soon... As he said that, three blue flying saucers flew above them. Alien Baltan: Run! The Baltan and the members fled for cover, and the Baltan Dominion ships land next to the rebel's ship. Dominion Baltan 1: Destroy this ship. Other Baltan's: Yes Sir. The other aliens blasted at the rebel ship until it exploded. The rebel Baltan put his hands on the side of his head Rebel Baltan: No! No! No! Dominion Baltan 1: What was that? "Henshin!" All the members looked behind them to see Jose, as Kamen Rider Den-O! "Sword Form!" Amy: It's... Charles: Kamen Rider Den-O! John: We learn new things about you every day Jose. Jose: Yeah, your right. Jose charged at the aliens, cutting them in half. The commander was still alive though. Dominion Baltan Commander: So, if one of you is Den-O, then one of you must be Ultraman! Jose stabbed the alien in the head. Jose: But you won't find out who. All of the members and the rebel Baltan ran out from cover. John: Kamen Rider Den-O, that's awesome Jose. Max: I thought Zach was the only hero, now we can work together. Jose; Sorry I never told you guys. John: We all have secrets. Jose's EDF armor reappeared. John: Let's get out of here. The members got back into their VTOLs. By the time they got to NYC, the city was desecrated, buildings were destroyed, people were lying dead on the streets, and Baltan's were flying above blasting everything in sight. Charles: We weren't there... Amy: To protect them... Jose: We still have hope! Max: Jose, everyone is dead! Jose: We can use DenLiner! Max: He's right!.If we travel back in time and kill all the Baltan Dominion Baltans we can save the city! The rebel Baltan had stowed away in Amy and Caboose's VTOL. Jose: From what I remember, the DenLiner's next stop is in about 5 minutes. John: That's a good plan! Rebel Baltan: I can help! Caboose looked behind himself. Caboose: Amy, the Baltan is with us. Amy: Shoot him! Baltan Rebel: Wait! It's me! Amy: Oh, sorry. Baltan Rebel: Apology accepted, I can increase my size if you guys need some large backup. John: That sounds good. Max: Baltan, what's your name? Baltan Rebel: Name? Max: Yeah, what people call you. Baltan: I was always known as Baltan 157268272. Caboose: My brain can't process that many letters. Amy: A: You don't have a brain, and B: Those are numbers genius. Caboose: Amy thinks I'm smart! All: It was sarcasm Caboose! Caboose: Oh. Max: We'll name you then. Baltan: Ok! Caboose: I vote for fluffy! John: How about, Jim? Amy: Donald! Jose: Maybe, something cool, like, lightingbolt! Max: That's not cool. Jose: It is to me. John: No, Jimmy! Max: A silly name, like, Alf. Charles: Maybe something astronomy related, he is from space. Charles: Pluto! Baltan Name Poll Of the names that the members came up with, you can vote for which is best, and the one with the most votes will be the Baltan's name. Leave your vote in the comments! Poll ends on July 20th, 2014! Names: Fluffy Jimmy Donald Alf Pluto Dialogue John: Ok, (Baltan's name) and Zach will be dropped off to fight the Baltans, while the rest of us assist them. Suddenly Zach appeared in small form. Ultraman Zach: Wait, before we get on DenLiner, Jose, this is my ability to change size, here, I won't be able to talk to you in this size again, I will forever be giant. Jose: Thank you Zach, are you sure? The team got on DenLiner. Zach: Yup Max reappeared. Jose: Owner, this is John, Max, Amy, Charles, Caboose and Baltan. Owner: Welcome to DenLiner, do you have a ticket? John: Ticket? Owner: Anyone with a ticket can board DenLiner, anyone without one will be kicked off. Jose held up 5 tickets and handed them to the members. John: Thanks Jose. Jose: Guys, this is the owner, he's in charge here. This is Naomi-Chan, she will bring you anything you need. Naomi: Coffee anyone? John: Well, I can't turn down coffee. The other members politely refused. John: Owner... Sir, we need to go to 30 minutes in the past. Owner: Alright, let's go! The train began moving. Charles: We're moving! The DenLiner made it to 30 minutes before the EDF arrived at destroyed NYC. Everything was normal, but unbeknownst to the citizens, an alien invasion was about to take place. The DenLiner stopped and the EDF arrived at their destination. John: We only have about 30 minutes until our past selves arrive at a destroyed New York City, so team, let's get to it! Sync? Members: Sync! Caboose: Pantry! John: Jose, Zach, and Baltan will go to full size once the Dominion Baltan's arrive. Baltan, Max, and Jose: Yes sir! A little while later a Dominion armada entered the city. Instead of landing, the ships beamed down Alien Baltan III, IV, V and VI. Charles: We're outnumbered! Max raised the Zach Ring and Baltan Grew. Jose: Henshin! "Rod Form" Jose grew as well. It was a 3 vs 4, Zach, Kamen Rider Den-O, and The Baltan Rebel against Alien Baltan III, IV, V, and VI. Ultraman Zach: I'll take III and IV, Jose takes V, and Baltan takes VI. The other two nodded and got in a fighting stance. Zach flipped III, but was blasted in the back by IV. Den-O whacked V with his Rod. Baltan shot VI in the face. After minutes of pointless fighting, the teams realize they are evenly matched. Zach: Wait! This isn't getting us anywhere. V: He's right. VI: Stop agreeing to things! V: Yes sir. Zach: Tell you what, if you stop killing everyone, we can stop this pointless fighting. The Baltan Dominion Baltan's looked at each other. III: Sir, your not considering this are you? VI: The Ultraman has a point. IV: Sir! Ultraman Zach: Thank you. VI blasted Zach's chest, causing him to fall over. Zach: Unf! VI: hmph, you fell for it. The other Baltans blasted Rebel Baltan and Jose. Jose and Rebel Baltan: Aah! The Four Dominion Baltans laughed their signature laugh. "Axe Form" Jose turned to Axe Form. "Full Charge" Zach stood up. Baltan Rebel looked at Jose's new form. Baltan: I like that one. Jose leaped up to do the Dynamic Chop. V and III Shot him out if the air. Ultraman Zach: Bastard! The Baltan's laughed again. Jose fell next to Zach. Jose stood up. VI: Is this too hard Ultra Boy? John: Charles, get me MechaGodzilla, we're evening the odds. Charles: Both Lopez and MechaGodzilla are still in repair. John: It's been two weeks! Charles: They are very complicated robots. John: How far is MechaGodzilla? Charles: The only thing broken is the retractable sword. John: Then get me that giant robot. Charles: Yes sir. Charles flew off to get MechaGodzilla. About 5 minutes later he returned with MechaGodzilla John: Crew, get in. The teams were even, Zach, Baltan, Jose and the rest of the crew vs Alien Baltan III, IV, V and VI. The battle was on! MechaGodzilla fought III, Baltan fought IV, Jose fought V and Zach fought VI. If you were a 6 year old kid running by that, it was a dream come true, if you were an adult, you had either fainted or ran screaming. It was the same as last time, the score was still even. VI: We'll make this a little easier for you, with only one Baltan. The 4 aliens merged in to a slightly taller, armored, and deadly Baltan, Mega Baltan. Two Baltan ships hovered besides Mega Baltan, one on his right and one on his left. Mega Baltan: Surrender, your not out manned, but you are outgunned. The ships fired ant Zach only. Other Baltan ships were landing throughout the city dispatching Dominion Baltan's. Zach: Guys, got take care of the citizens. John: You sure? Zach: Positive. John: Ok... MechaGodzilla flew back to HQ and the team returned in the Tank-Car. Baltan and Jose shrunk. Ultraman Zach: Alright you murderous, sick bastard, I'm gonna take those eyes from their sockets and feed them to you. Mega Baltan: I'm the sick bastard? Ultraman Zach: Shut up and let's fight. Mega Baltan: Alright... Zach and Mega Baltan were not evenly matched, Baltan was winning. After getting beaten up by Mega Baltan, Zach blocked a punch for the alien. He kicked Mega Baltan in the stomach and turned to shine mode. Zach shot him with the Shine Ray. The Baltan took little damage. Mega Baltan laughed. Mega Baltan: You are pathetic Ultraman Zach, just pathetic! Mega Baltan blasted Zach in the stomach and knocked him over. Mega Baltan blasted him again in the chest. Mega Baltan: Pathetic! Pathetic! Zach was being beaten over and over till his color timer flashed. Ultraman Zach sent up an Ultra Signal. The signal read: Zoffy, I need to use the Blade of Light! Zoffy saw it from the Land of Light and nodded. Back on Earth the Blade appeared next to Zach dug in the ground. Zach yanked it out of the ground and leaped to dodge the Baltan's blast. Zach tripped and fell, (Epic Fail!) And was blasted. Zach remembered the way his predecessors like Ultraman and Ultraman 80 dealt with Baltans; by cutting them in half Zach threw the sword at Mega Baltan, cutting him in half. The EDF and citizens cheered. The Dominion Baltan's began to retreat to their ships, activating their cloaking. Ultraman Zach shot the Gallium Ray at one ship before it launched, and another as it hovered in the sky. A few got an away though. Amy ran to the rebel Baltan. Amy: I guess you can't go home. The Baltan shrugged and looked at his feet. Max ran over to the others. Caboose: He can stay with us! John: Uhh... Caboose: Please! Can we keep him!? Can we keep him?! John: It's ok by me. Caboose: Yes!! this will be so fun! We'll go fishing together and we'll go bowling together, and we'll get ice cream together, and we'll press buttons together, and we'll get toys together, and read books together... Jose: Caboose, you can't read. Caboose: He will read books to me then, and we'll swim together, and we'll... EDF Members: WE GET IT! Caboose run to the Tank-Car. Caboose: (in background) BEST DAY EVER!!!! OF ALL TIME!!! The scene switches to EDF Headquarters, where Baltan is receiving his badge of office. See the Next Episode: Fire and Ice Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton